


Your Love is an Abyss

by cherryflesh



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bottom Jeremiah, Dom Jerome Valeska, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Sub Jeremiah, Top Jerome Valeska, Twincest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryflesh/pseuds/cherryflesh
Summary: What if Jim and Harvey hadn’t found Jerome in Jeremiah’s home? Would it have given the Valeska brothers the opportunity to understand each other as adults? Would Jerome be able to manipulate his way out? And while we’re on the subject, who’s really the manipulative one of the two?





	1. First time in fifteen years

“There he is!” The wall itself had slid aside to reveal a second wall of bullet proof glass, and Jerome wasted no time in approaching the figure on the other side. “My clever baby brother.” He smiled, delighting in the way Jeremiah flinched when his face split into a gaping wound.

He pressed his palms against the glass, fingers splayed as he imagined them curled around his brother’s neck. How pretty those pink lips would look, parted as he struggled for air… Jerome canted his head, studied the man his twin had become.

“Gotta admit, I thought our reunion would be different.”

“I can imagine.” Jeremiah’s voice was cold and smug. “You were never that good at thinking ahead, were you.”

Jerome slammed his palms against the glass, delighted to see his brother flinch and drop his gaze to the floor. He chuckled, tapping his forefinger against the hard surface.

“You’re still scaaaared”, he said in a sing-song voice, then abruptly turned serious. “After all this time, even like this, you’re still scared of me. What did I ever do to deserve that?” Rage built, bubbled over. “Huh?!” He hadn’t hurt Jeremiah - much - and the little shit had still turned on him, betrayed him, cleverly pulling the strings to arrange his escape. In the aftermath he had realized that he had underestimated his quiet, soft-hearted double. Well, he wouldn’t do that again.

Whatever bond they once had was gone, erased by time and indifference. His grin widened impossibly as his mind painted vivid pictured of the pain he would inflict on Jeremiah, until he had broken both his body and mind…


	2. How he got out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did we really think Jeremiah would be able to keep his brother in a cell for long?

It took weeks before Jerome had devised an escape plan... of sorts. At the very least it would provide him with some entertainment. Every couple of days his food was drugged so that somebody could safely clean his quarters. That had worked one time, then he had simply hid the little pieces of the sedative, grinding it to dust under his booth and spreading it so thin nobody would notice. He had feigned sleep, listening to the person bustling around in his room. It now included a desk and notebooks for him, as well as books and anything he asked for - within reason. On his weekly list of requests he always added something he knew would upset or disgust his brother. 

He was sprawled across the bed, eyes closed and for all his visitor knew, out cold. Biding his time, waiting for the right moment. All of the sudden the mattress dipped on one side; there was a weight beside him, as if somebody had parked their rear next to his hip. The next thing he felt was a feather-light touch against his scarred face, fingertips lightly trailing the jagged skin. Nobody had touched him so gently for as far back as he could recall. 

No reason not to enjoy it, he decided, even if it occasionally hurt. In patches, his skin had healed wrong, damaged nerves sending tendrils of burning pain across his face. In other places, his skin was completely numb, and yet other spots were... sensitive. It was in his nature to chase and revel in all sensations so the dead areas bothered him the most. But this... this was pleasant. 

_That blonde bitch must have gone soft for me._

Quick as a snake he struck, grabbing her wrist - with only a fraction of a second to note that it was unusually sturdy - and opened his eyes wide.

Jeremiah stared back at him. For a few trembling seconds both held their breaths. Then everything happened very quickly. A movement from the doorway, a blond figure in the periphery - Jeremiah jerking back, trying to break loose - and Jerome yanking him forward even as he used the motion to heave himself up. It sent Jeremiah tumbling forward, ending up against his brother’s chest, arms closing around him like a Venus Fly Trap. He let out a terrified bleat that prompted an answering hoot of laughter from his captor. Jerome easily maneuvered him so that he was trapped with his back pressed against his chest. 

“I like it when you squirm”, he rasped and Jeremiah immediately froze, legs twitching as he as discreetly as possible tried to keep his weight from grinding his ass into his brother’s lap. Jerome noticed and pressed him even closer, mashing their bodies together until the engineer whimpered. 

“Relax. I got you.” It was meant as a threat but the way it came out... sounded half comforting. To brush it away he barked out a laugh that made his brother flinch his head to the side, and he took the opportunity to press his lips against the bared neck in a loud kiss. 

“What do you want?” The voice shook and Jerome’s smile widened. 

“To get out of this fucking cell. I’ll _stay_ with you, don’t you worry about that. I enjoy our little talks.” He slipped his hand under the knitted sweater and pinched the soft skin of his brother’s stomach. Smiling at the whimper. “We’ll be _roomies_. Just like old times.”

“ _ **No-!** ”   
_

The vehemence shocked him. 

“Out of the question”, his brother continued firmly. “You’re staying right here.” Jerome was quiet for a moment. Then: 

“Tell the bitch to leave.” His voice had dropped low, threatening but he could _feel_ his brother’s hesitation still, _hated_ that he had come to rely on someone else for protection. His grip tightened and Jeremiah gave a huff of distress. _But said nothing._ Wetting his damaged lips with the tip of his tongue, he put his mouth to the other’s ear.

“Alright. Change of plans. I’ll kill her. Maybe I’ll keep you in this damn cell, yeah I’d like that, all tucked away safe from everyone but _me,_ and maybe I’ll make you my _wife,_ uh-huh, all dolled up and pretty for me.” His fingers dug into the soft cheeks and he shifted the grip so that he could stroke his thumb across the full lips. Enjoyed the feeling of nervous puffs of warm air against his fingers. “ _MmmMMMmmh_ you’d look _SO_ pretty in a dress.... and every day after a _long hard_ day at work I’d come home and bend you over your desk and lift that pretty skirt up and pull your panties down...” His thumb slipped past the trembling lips and for just a second they closed around it and a lingering, wet suck momentarily stole his breath.

Then the moment was gone and Jeremiah twisted violently in his arms, managing to turn enough to face him. 

“ **NO!** No, _not_ that, stop it, stop it right now, just **_stop it_**..!” 

Jerome stared at him, transfixed by the trembling lips and wet, red-rimmed eyes. _So fucking beautiful._ Twins or not, he doubted he had ever been as vulnerable as his brother.

“ _Please..!”  
_

Jerome tucked the little prayer away in a pocket of his chaotic mind, well aware that Jeremiah didn’t think the little word made any difference. But it did. Not every time, not the tired ones, or the nagging ones, or the fucking condescending ones... but the desperate ones? Sobbing raw intensity? Oh, they made _all_ the difference. But only with his brother, nobody else. 

Growing up, it had been hard figuring out when to stop,  to predict when he’d dislike the consequences of his actions. Inflict too much pain and Jeremiah flinched away every time he got too close. Locking him away in the dark was _hilarious_ but ignore the terrified shrieking too long and you’d end up with a mute brother and that was just no fun at all. Luckily the silence had only lasted for two days.  

“I don’t know...” He pretended to hesitate, squinting as if deep in thought. “I liked my second idea more.” Sly grin. “A _hhhh_ I could never resist those puppy eyes! Alright, we’re roommates!” As he pushed him to his feet, Jeremiah nodded shakily at Ecco. 

“Stand down”, he ordered and she relaxed slightly, suspicious eyes darting between them. She hadn’t heard any of the lewd things he had whispered, it seemed. “Go. Um, you’re off.” After another moment of hesitation on her part, she left, and Jerome let her. Tightening his arm around his brother’s waist, he put his chin on his shoulder. 

“So, _roomie..._ show me to our bunk bed.” He leered, having by no means missed the moment when his brother gave in and sucked on his thumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO I hope you enjoyed a serving of pervy Jerome! XD 
> 
> Let me know what you think? <3
> 
> Next up is Jeremiah's perspective. That boy needs help on all possible levels.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short, huh? I just wanted to try it out and see if anyone wants to read it. Let me know what you think? <3


End file.
